From a Loss came Love
by GggOoo
Summary: Naveen's wife dies after giving birth to their daughter. He hires Tiana to be the baby's wet-nurse. Soon, they begin to fall in love.


Naveen, the King of Maldonia wiped his eyes after he left the room his now deceased wife was in.

She just died after giving birth to their daughter, Mauve.

Naveen walked to the baby's room to see her. He was happy that the doctor said that she was healthy.

The girl was wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping in her bassinet.

The nurse came over to Naveen and touched his shoulder. "The young princess is fine, your Highness…" The young woman told him.

Naveen gave her a small and sad smile.

The young woman left the room and closed the door.

Naveen slowly walked over to his daughter's crib. He had not seen her since a moment after she was born.

The baby was dressed in a nightgown. She had dark-colored hair and pale/light-colored skin, just like her mother. She was in a deep slumber.

Naveen caressed her head before he sat down and watched her sleep.

He didn't know what he was going to do now that he'd lost his wife and his daughter had lost her mother.

He put his head in his hands and let out a deep breath.

* * *

An hour later, a knock at the door woke up Naveen. He fell asleep as he watched his baby do the same.

He looked over at her crib to see that she was still sleeping but moving and making soft noises occasionally with her fingers in her mouth.

Naveen stood up and walked over to answer the door.

When he opened it, he saw his and his wife's good friend Charlotte La Bouff, who they called Lottie.

Charlotte was American, with pale skin and blond hair. She married an English Diplomat several years ago and they have three children.

"Dear Naveen," she said sadly and gave Naveen a hug. "Honey, I just heard. I was on my way to see y'all when the call came. One of ya servants called and told one of my servants about everything. Poor thing."

Naveen nodded. "Childbirth was just too hard on her body. The doctors and nurses told me that right after the baby was born, she bled uncontrollably. They couldn't stop it."

Charlotte sniffled. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Naveen sighed. "Well, at least Mauve is okay."

"Mauve…That's a pretty name." Charlotte said.

Naveen smiled. "Thank you."

The baby woke up and gave a small cry.

Naveen and Charlotte walked over to her. Naveen picked her up and started rocking her in his arms while Charlotte looked on and smiled.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Naveen asked Mauve.

The baby kept crying and put her hand in her mouth again.

Charlotte nodded. "Oh, that's why she's crying." Lottie said. "Sweet girl." She rubbed Mauve's tear-stained cheeks. "She's hungry."

Naveen was confused. "Hungry?" He was quiet for a while before he understood what Charlotte meant. "Ohhh." He looked at his daughter. "That makes sense. She hasn't eaten."

Charlotte nodded. "Babies need to eat a lot." She smiled at the little princess.

"What should I do?" Naveen asked worriedly.

"It is okay, Naveen. Everything will be just fine. I will make a call and get my wet-nurse over here for Mauve." Charlotte said.

"Really?" Naveen asked.

"Yes. I've known her for a while now. She has been a 'milk-mother' for several children. She's at my house now because she breastfeeds my baby daughter too." Charlotte said.

Naveen nodded. "Okay."

* * *

About half an hour later, Naveen sees a car approach and park in front of the entrance of his palace.

He walks down the stairs and towards the car.

The driver gets out of the car and walks around to the back before he opens the door. A woman exits the car.

Naveen sees the young lady.

She is beautiful, with dark brown-colored skin, brown eyes and full lips.

Naveen knows that she is African-American, because she reminds him of the beautiful women that he's only seen in America.

They approach each other.

She introduces herself. "Hello, your Highness. I am Tiana."

He smiles. "Tiana." He loves her name. "Please, call me Naveen."

She smiled as well. "Naveen? …Okay, Naveen."

They shake hands.

"Thank you for coming over so soon. My daughter is a newborn, and with her mother's sudden passing, we were in an emergency."

Tiana nodded her head. "No, I understand. And I'm happy to be of help. I heard about your wife, the queen." She told Naveen. "You have my condolences."

"Thank you." Naveen said.

He led her up the stairs and inside of the palace.

Eventually, they made it to Mauve's room.

They enter and walk over to the crib.

Naveen smiles and picks up his daughter, smiling at her as she licks her lips with her small tongue. He sees her eyes, which are hazel-brown-colored like his. "Hi, Princess."

Tiana smiles. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you." Naveen says. "You can have a seat wherever you'd like."

Tiana thanks him. Then, she sits down in a rocking chair.

Naveen turns around and sees that Tiana has begun to unbutton her blouse. "Oh!" He hands Mauve over to Tiana and begins walking to the door. "Well, I'll leave you to it." He turns back around and sees that Tiana's left breast is exposed. The baby immediately latches on to Tiana's nipple and starts to hungrily drink Tiana's breast-milk.

Naveen feels like his face might explode. He could not stop admiring Tiana's perfect, huge, dark brown-colored breast. A smile formed on his face. A seductive smile. Finally, he turned and exited the room.

* * *

After a while, Naveen sees two maids exit the baby's room.

They came in a few minutes ago with burping rags. They also had pacifiers and diapers for Mauve.

They headed towards the King. One of the women spoke to him. "Your Highness, you may enter the room now." The other woman spoke after the first. "The young princess is tired now and Miss Tiana is tending to her."

Naveen nodded. "Thank you." He said before he started walking over to the room.

He opened the door and saw a lovely sight.

Tiana was humming a song as she held Mauve in her arms, rocking the baby. She smiled and looked at the girl she held. She rubbed one of Mauve's hands with one of her own.

Naveen smiled at the two of them.

Tiana saw him walking towards them. "Hi."

"Hi." He said as he got a chair and put it in front of them before sitting down.

"She's almost asleep," said Tiana.

Naveen was happy. "I appreciate all of what you've done. Thank you."

Tiana nodded. "You do not have to thank me, but you're welcome." She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

After Mauve fell asleep, Tiana stood up, took her over to the crib and placed her inside of the crib.

Tiana and Naveen looked at her for a while before sitting back down.

"You are great with her." Naveen said.

"Well, I'm used to taking care of children." She said. "In addition to caring for other's, I've got two of my own. Twin boys, age three."

Naveen smiled. "Twin toddlers," he said. "I'm sure they can be a handful."

"Yes." Tiana laughed. "They're my wads of energy."

Naveen laughed. "What does your husband do?"

Tiana smiled sadly. "He passed away a few months ago, in the war."

Naveen was shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Tiana told him. "We lived in New Orleans, Louisiana. I ran my own restaurant. He was a repairman. Then he was drafted for the war. After he died, there was no way for me to make enough money to earn a stable income for my children and myself, especially with the depression. So, I left and traveled here to work for Charlotte."

Naveen nodded. "She told me that she's known you for a while."

"Yes. My mother used to work for the La Bouffs. Lottie and I have known each other for almost all of our lives." Tiana said.

"You work as a nanny for her children?" Naveen asked Tiana.

"Yes." Tiana said.

"And with all of the kids looking and acting just like Charlotte, I guess caring for them is a whole new handful." Naveen said jokingly.

Tiana laughed. "Isn't that the truth?!"

Naveen stared into Tiana's eyes and Tiana stared into Naveen's eyes.

It was love.

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

"Ti! Ti! Ti! Can we play?" Mauve, now a three-year old asks as Tiana takes her out of the bathtub.

Tiana smiles at the girl. "Mauve, you know that it's time for you to go to bed after I get you dried off and dressed. Bedtime is always after bath-time, and you know this." Tiana said before getting a towel.

She jumped around the bathroom, excitedly. "I know but today is my birthday!" The naked girl said with a smile.

Tiana laughed. "Yes, it is. The day is almost over though. And although you're full of excitement now, soon you'll be tired and want to go to sleep." Tiana pretended to yawn and stretch before she closed her eyes.

Mauve laughed. "Okay. Can you read a story for me?"

Tiana smiled. "I always do."

Tiana dried Mauve off with the towel and put Mauve's pajamas on her before placing her in bed.

"Did you have fun today?" Tiana asked.

Mauve nodded happily. "Yes!"

Naveen came to the bedroom door. He smiled seeing his two ladies: his daughter and his wife.

"Hi, you two." He said with his perfect smile.

"Hi," they both said.

Naveen came over to the bed and kissed Tiana's lips. "Are the boys sleeping?"

Tiana nodded. "Yes, they are. And you know how our little princess is. Unlike them, she won't go to sleep without her story." Tiana said playfully.

"Is that so?" Naveen asked playfully too.

Mauve nodded. "Uh-huh."

The two parents tickled Mauve and they all laughed.

They read her her favorite story.

The couple saw that the girl was now sleeping.

Mauve smiled while sleeping as her parents tucked her in bed and kissed her goodnight before they got up and headed for the door.

They stopped and looked at her sleeping for a while.

"It is amazing how much she looks like you." Tiana said.

Naveen smiled. Mauve did have his features. Although she initially had different features, about a month or so after she was born she began looking more and more like him and has had brown-colored hair and light-brown/tan-colored skin like Naveen ever since.

The only thing that never changed was her eyes, which were always hazel-brown-colored like Naveen's.

Naveen remembered all of the times when Tiana was breastfeeding Mauve and Tiana would look down at the girl and notice each of those changes in her appearance. She'd point out the changes to Naveen and they would stare in amazement. They always thought that her appearance changed as a result of her personality being just like her father's.

The couple smiled at each other and looked at Mauve once more before closing the door.

They went to their bedroom and got in bed.

"I think that she had a great day, today." Tiana said.

"Yes, she did." Naveen said.

"And now it's time for our favorite way to end the day." Tiana said.

"Yes, it is," Naveen said with a sexy smirk on his face. He nodded his head, excitedly. "There is nothing like making love with my perfect wife…" He kissed Tiana.

Tiana smiled.

Naveen smiled as well. "…who has given me the perfect life."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!


End file.
